Strategies
by Ashplosion
Summary: Misty and Sabrina review their strategies for an exhibition match against Erika and Janine. Is Misty missing out on the psychic's true goal, though? Hydrokinetic fluffery


You remember that day quite clearly—that is, the day she told you she loved you. You had agreed to meet her for lunch to discuss strategy for an exhibition match. The commercials for the televised match screamed at you, "don't miss this! Four of Kanto's most beautiful and deadly trainers, THIS SATURDAY! Misty the Water Mistress and Sabrina the Psychic versus Erika the Nature Princess and Janine the Ninja Master! Whose Pokémon have what it takes? SATURDAY!"

Sabrina's appearance threw you off when she had tentatively sat down at the table. The restaurant in Saffron was a small place; you'd never been able to eat here because they closed weekends and evenings. You couldn't think of a time you'd been here during the day, thanks to Pokémon League duties. You weren't sure why she'd asked to meet you here. Yet still… the gym leader didn't have her normal, nightmare-invoking, mind-prodding, borderline upsetting appearance. You couldn't help but notice how beautiful she still looked. Her long, jet-black hair had been pulled into a loose ponytail. She wore a grey t-shirt with the words "SAFFRON GYM" scrawled in green across her chest. A pair of jeans, sneakers, and a brown leather jacket completed the outfit. You weren't sure what to make of it. She smiled when she sat down; her eyes reflected their normal, unnaturally blue glow. Was this just a tactic?

"The first part of our strategy," she stated, "is to expect the unexpected." Yes, it had to have been! You had only seen Sabrina in something other than black once. It was during a Pokémon League conference; you couldn't sleep and had been wandering Goldenrod—that year's host—for hours. You stumbled into a gym, deciding a swim would help. Sabrina had been on a treadmill, wearing the same t-shirt she was wearing now and a loose pair of black shorts. You'd felt just as surprised then, too. For some reason, you pictured Sabrina sleeping in a coffin or something (truth be told, that was probably more Morty's thing).

"That's right," you agreed. "We're facing different teams than the hodge-podge we usually see come through the door of our gyms. I have a type disadvantage against Erika, but you have a type advantage over Janine." The psychic nodded and lifted something out of her bag… a strategy chart. You smiled; you'd forgotten how much you enjoyed teaming up with someone who actually had an idea of what they were doing. You pulled your salad around to her side of the table and leaned closer, inhaling her clean scent. She smelled like rain water.

Wait… what? What in Kanto were you thinking?! This is the one woman in this city who had the ability to tell you exactly what you were thinking! You refocus your mind on the chart, hoping Sabrina didn't have a clue.

"We also have to keep in mind that some of both their Pokémon are dual-types," she stated, bringing you out of your reverie. "Janine's Crobat is a dual poison/flying, and her Ariados and Venomoth are both bug. My psychics are weak against bugs. You have Quagsire and Lapras?"

"Yeah… that's right. Quagsire is also a ground-type, and Lapras is also an Ice-type," you said a little more enthusiastically. "Lapras will be the better choice. Bug Pokémon are resistant to ground-types." Sabrina nodded.

"Lapras will not have an advantage, but it will not have a disadvantage either." You smiled cheerily and tried not to blush. You'd already had a fangirl moment at the fact that she even remembered your Pokémon, but she knew their weaknesses and resistances too? You'd known about your feelings for her for years, but getting to work more closely with her created room for pitfalls. You really wanted to kiss her.

Sabrina folded up the chart and looked at you expectantly, quiet as ever. You wondered what she was thinking as the waiter slipped the check onto the table. You went to reach for it, but it flew out of your grasp and into the hand of the slightly older girl. The red glow in her eyes begins to fade and she smiles.

"I always pay for the first date," she said quietly. You'd blinked once… twice… what? "I always pay for the first date," she repeated. Wait a minute…

"Sabrina! That's not… Why didn't you… I should… What…"

"I love you." She said even more quietly than normal… then she shut you up with a kiss.


End file.
